Snaketooth (ShC)
|pastaffie = Unknown |age = Approx. 7 moons |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Kit: Apprentice: |namesl = Snakekit Snakepaw |familyt = Mother: Sister: Brother: |familyl = Grassheart Flowerpaw Whorlpaw |mentor = Unknown |apps = None |livebooks = Thunder and Shadow |deadbooks = None}} Snakepaw is a honey-colored tabby she-cat. History In the A Vision of Shadows ''Thunder and Shadow :Snakekit is first seen snuggled together with her siblings, Flowerkit and Whorlkit, and they are noted to be a tangle of paws and tails beside Grassheart's belly. Violetkit, who watches them, is longful as she remembers that she and Twikit used to sleep like that. :At a medicine cat half-moon Gathering, Leafpool explains to Alderpaw how things are in ShadowClan, which she is temporarily staying in to train Puddlepaw, and she mentions that the previous day she had to hunt for Grassheart. The tabby-and-white she-cat adds that the apprentices aren't bringing her enough food to keep her milk flowing, and that with Flowerkit, Whorlkit, and Snakekit growing fast, the queen needs all the prey she can eat. :Later, the day after Tawnypelt promises to convince Grassheart to let Violetkit play with her kits, she notes that she is tired after a morning spent playing with them, and thinks that the tortoiseshell warrior must have kept her word and spoken to the queen. As soon as Violetkit had woken up that morning, Grassheart had asked her to take Snakekit, Whorlkit, and Flowerkit outside to play, and the black-and-white she-kit had enjoyed teaching them the rules of moss-ball and cat and mouse. However, although she had felt less alone while playing with them, the kits are now resting, snuggled in their nest beside their mother, and Violetkit has nothing to do. :Moons later, when Violetpaw returns to ShadowClan after living with Darktail's rogues for a long time, as she enters the camp she glances toward the nursery with the hopes of catching a glimpse of Whorlkit, Snakekit, and Flowerkit. The she-cat wonders if they might have become apprentices, but the nursery is silent. :A few days after, when Twigpaw comes to the ShadowClan camp's apprentices' den in the night to see Violetpaw, the latter is relieved that Whorlkit, Flowerkit, and Snakekit hadn't been made apprentices yet, and that she had the den to herself. Twigpaw is caught by ShadowClan and forced to stay in the camp, and the next day, a ShadowClan patrol goes to ThunderClan to explain that they need lungwort from WindClan. Tawnypelt, who is on the patrol, explains the critical conditions of Wasptail, Oakfur, Kinkfur, and Rowanstar, and she adds that now Yarrowleaf and Snakekit are sick. Squirrelflight is surprised to hear that a kit is also ill. :A few days later, Whorlkit and Flowerkit come to the apprentice's den where Twigpaw and Violetpaw are, and Whorlkit complains of their boredom, with Flowerkit sadly mewing that Grassheart spends all her time with Snakekit. Whorlkit tells Twigpaw that their sister is sick, and Flowerkit whimpers that she hopes Snakekit will get better in time for their naming ceremony. The cats leave the den to practice hunting moves outside, but Twigpaw and Violetpaw go to the medicine den to help out the sick cats instead. Grassheart is seen crouching by a small nest near the end of the den, gazing anxiously at a she-kit squirming on the damp bracken. Violetpaw greets her Clanmate and asks how Snakekit is, but the mother answers that she hasn't ever seen her kit that ill. The honey-colored kit moans, and Grassheart runs a soothing paw along her daughter's flank. That night as the two apprentices go to bed after a day of caring for the sick cats, Twigpaw is worried for them, and thinks of how Oakfur and Snakekit so sick. :The next day, after Twigpaw is taken back to ThunderClan, Violetpaw goes to the medicine den and inside finds Puddleshine leaning over Snakekit and gently dabbing green pulp around her jaws. : Trivia *Snakepaw is named after Snakefang, a member of BlogClan.Revealed on Kate's blog Kin Members '''Mother:' :Grassheart: Sister: :Flowerpaw: Brother: :Whorlpaw: Tree References and Citations Category:Minor Character Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Females Category:Apprentices Category:Thunder and Shadow characters